


飞机

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 午夜脑洞 [3]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	飞机

小灯额头细软的头毛粘着漉漉的额头，修长的双腿用一个别扭的姿势蜷缩在座椅上，机舱里安静的只能听到空调的吹风声，他难受的皱着秀眉，用细嫩的手挡住自己的唇舌，生怕发出半点响声，可是咕叽的水声却越来越大，小灯颤着嗓子小声的叫着不要了，真的不要了，快要射出来了，呜呜，别欺负我了。原来是lsh的手指插在他的嫩穴里，用力的勾着他的穴心，把小灯玩的汁水喷溅。小灯哭着和哥哥说等节目结束再给哥哥玩，lsh看着小灯鼓起的乳头，抽出手指在上面掐了一把，说好。然后小灯夹着腿去厕所擦，修整的漂亮的耻毛被lsh揉的一团糟，他刚刚擦完前面准备擦后面，厕所门被打开了，小灯吓得只能拉着白t下摆夹紧腿蹲在地上，呜呜咽咽的说先生请你先出去。软糯的调子让lsh笑了出来，他把门一锁，从地上抱起小灯，把他压在马桶上，裤子扔到一边，举着几把就往里干，小灯挣扎的厉害眼睛湿漉漉的说不要，现在不想，但是哥哥力气很大小灯的腿被他勾在要上，嫩嘟嘟的蜜桃臀半个悬在空中，小灯委屈的冒着哭腔说讨厌，但还是被掰开屁股操了进去，这个姿势让lsh几乎是从上而下笔直插进去，直捣花心，小灯一下子就高潮了，秀气的肉棒射出来的东西喷在哥哥小腹还有一些飞溅到了他的脸上，lsh用手指挂了一点然后小灯吃进去，小灯的舌头被哥哥夹着玩，口水留了一下巴，肉穴紧紧贴在哥哥胯下，被哥哥奸汁水乱喷，屁股太舒服了，小腿绷直，上头挂着的纯白内裤也一晃一晃。刚刚还贞洁的厉害，现在就被艹服了的小灯红着脸撩起自己衣服，揉着白软的胸脯又掐着小巧的奶头，一会儿说说哥哥好会干，一会儿又撒娇说哥哥艹的太里面，小灯要坏掉了。眼睛半盍着，简直像个吸精的小狐狸。lsh的双手握着小灯两团白嫩臀肉玩，把他掐的又青又紫，肉棒一次比一次猛的戳小灯穴眼儿。哥哥的那条项链又被小灯扯了出来，他吻不到哥哥，只能用红舌绕着链子当做和lsh接吻，又用冰凉的铁片贴在奶头上滑动，尖头戳着乳头，细腰扭得想跳蛇，屁股一抖一抖。lsh有些受不了淫荡的小灯，将他一条腿压回胸前，让他亲眼看着肉棒抽插的动作，还有不断飞溅出来的体液，小灯很快就潮吹了，他娇着嗓子呻吟，等lsh把他拉起来的时候，他的腿都麻了，胸口也鼓胀的不行。


End file.
